Memento
by Invader Johnny
Summary: Tori is less than amused when she finds out what Jade has done with her appendix; Sequel to "Weather The Storm"


**Title: _Memento_**

 _ **Author: Invader Johnny**_

 _ **Summary: Tori is less than amused when she finds out what Jade has done with her appendix.**_

 ** _Disclaimer: I sadly don't own the rights to Victorious, the show belongs to Dan._**

 _ **Author Notes: To answer what everyone is thinking, yes this is a sequel to my fic "Weather The Storm" so if you haven't read that one then you might want to do so, otherwise you won't know how Jade took possession of Tori's appendix.**_

 _ **That being said, while the prequel was meant to be dramatic and semi-tragic, this follow up story is meant to be funny and twisted as possible.**_

 ** _If I fail to accomplish that then you can blame it on my complete lack of normal humor expertise since I only master dark humor which the story might end up being anyways._**

 _ **So enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **"JADE AUGUST WEST!"** _ A very exasperated looking Latina angrily bellowed out her lover's full name, usually when that happened the pale teen knew she _had_ crossed a line that wasn't meant to be crossed.

So typically that left the scary teen with two options; to rectify her mistake or be at the receiving end of her very annoyed girlfriend.

But Jade wasn't worried, she knew Tori could never hold a candle to her when it came to the _menacing_ department, if anything it usually left the tanned beauty very close to a mental meltdown.

... Which more often than not it just so happened to amuse _and_ turn on the scary Goth, oh she may love Tori to death but she _**equally**_ loved getting under her skin.

That being said; the older girl smiled wickedly _"Took her a bit more than I expected her to notice"_

She mentally shrugged; time aside Tori had notice the little "decoration" so that meant that the show pretty much started.

Jade was laughing within the confines of her mind when she caught Tori's left eye twitching uncontrollably.

"Present" The Goth said coyly "What can I do for you Sweet Sally Peaches?"

"What... is... _this_?!" Tori hissed.

"That would be my bed" Jade replied "Something _you_ should already know since you spend more times on it than you do on your own bed"

"Not that" She growled _"That!"_

This time The Half-Latina pointed at the bedside table.

"You mean my lamp?"

 _ **"NOT THAT!"**_ Tori bellowed madly "I'm talking about _this_!"

She continued to point at the table, but this time to a very specific object, so close in fact that it would make it glaringly obvious and impossible to ignore.

But Jade just loved to push Tori's buttons so instead she pretended to play dumb "You mean the dead butterfly in the jar?"

 ** _"WHAT?! NO!"_**

"The naked photo of you then?" Jade asked again "Why so surprised? You gave me that remember?"

"No I _**didn't**_!" The Half Latina snaps "You took the pic the moment I got out of the shower!"

"A technicality, since you never told me to erase it" The pale girl pointed out smugly "If that doesn't say 'here take it this nude photo of me' then I dunno what does"

Jade looked at the photo "Damn, you look sexy when your angry"

"Forget the photo!"

"Why? You brought it up"

"No! I... You are just being difficult aren't you?" Tori questioned/snarled.

"Difficult about what?"

 _ **"JADE!"**_

"Yeah fine, you caught me" The Goth admitted with laughter in her eyes "But next time don't yell out my name when I'm next to you"

"Well next time someone should stop being a gank!" Tori snapped "Now tell me what is this?!"

She grabbed a jar with green liquid on it, to empathise exactly what she was referring to in case her lover decided to continue toying with her.

"You should know Vega" Jade said "After all it came out of you"

"Stop playing games and tell me what in the hell is my appendix doing on your room?!"

"You said I could keep it"

"Yes but _**why**_ did you put it next to your bed?!"

"Where _else_ am I suppose to put it?" The Goth retorted "I like to look at it while I go to sleep, your naked photo just wasn't enough"

"You are seriously bent"

Jade simply answered with a smirk "Where have you been for the past two years Vega?"

Tori sighed in annoyance "Ok question two; "What possessed you to this?!"

"Do what?"

"You know what I'm talking about West!" The younger brunette growled "Why did you _**draw**_ on it?!"

She made her point by turning the jar around to show her girlfriend that indeed there was a face on the appendix.

"What? Don't you like it?"

"No I don't like it! Tori snapped out "it's crying! My god! You even drew bid red _**tears**_ on it!"

"Not my best work to be honest" The dark girl admitted "But then again using a magic marker on an organ is way harder than on a piece of paper"

"This is seven different types of gross, disgusting and any other word I can think off"

"Oh and Vega? Told you I would get you to touch the jar"

At that moment Tori very nearly dropped her extracted organ, but reacted quickly since dropping it would've resulted in green goo all over the floor and near her so she put it back in the bedside table where she found it while eyeing the jar with disgust.

 _ **"OH I think I'm gonna be sick!"**_ She then proceeded to scream unintelligible words in Spanish while grabbing her hair exasperatedly as she walked from one corner of the room to the next, all the while her girlfriend watched with amusement in her green eyes, biting her lower lip to prevent the urge to laugh out loud.

Jade had gone all artistic on the appendix, having drawn big watery eyes in red to represent blood; not that she needed to explain that, she also added a large deformed nose with a ring on it, a crooked smile with rotting teeth as well as big ears on the sides and like Tori said tears were running down on what would be its cheeks.

"I can understand your creepy fascination with gross body parts but _**why**_ did you have to make appendix cry?!" Tori yelled out, "It's gonna be sad forever!" After a few seconds she realise what she just said "That was a weird sentence"

"Well I wasn't about to draw a big ass smile on _her_ " Jade scoffed "Lady Sax was just forcefully removed out of you, she has nothing to be happy about"

"Lady Sax?" Tori parroted in astonishment "You gave my appendix a name?"

"I named your ass and your boobs Vega"

"Yeah but this is different!" The tanned girl snapped "Who goes around naming people's internal organs?! That's just plain weird! I mean how would you like it if I named oh I dunno... Your vagina?!"

"You did"

"Oh" Tori blushed furiously, forgetting about that very little detail, realising that technically she was being a hypocrite.

"So erm... Why name it?"

" ** _Her_**... Why I name _**her**_ "

"Her?" Tori asked confused "Shouldn't it be an it?"

"No, Lady Sax came out of you" Jade pointed out while using the voice that was reserved to mock Tori "So that would make her a female organ"

"For the last time I don't talk like that!"

Her girlfriend chuckled "Keep telling yourself that, maybe you'll believe it one day"

 _"Jadeeeeeeee!"_ Tori whined her lover's name.

"Calm down Vega, wouldn't want your stress to give you wrinkle ahead of time"

"With you as my girlfriend I'm surprised I haven't gotten grey hair by now! Seriously why do you keep doing this to me?!"

"Because your too sexy when mad" Jade admitted "Why else would I do the things I do?"

"Wait... Was this just some ploy to turn you on?!"

"Maybe"

"You're insane!"

"True but that doesn't make you love me any less... Right?"

Despite the fact that Tori could hear the vulnerability in Jade's voice, she continued to give her the evil for a few more seconds until it slowly melted down "Jade, despite all your flaws, your twisted sense of humor and your mischievous _talent_ for giving me a heart attack every waking moment? Yeah... I love you for whatever twisted reason I would _never_ stop loving you... I guess that makes me nuts in my own way huh?"

Jade gave her a small smile in gratitude, an action which Tori returned in kind, she sat next to her girlfriend in bed and puts her tanned hand over the pale one, both girls intertwined their fingers.

"But _please_ show me your affection in a way that won't gimme scaring mental images" Tori pleaded "I don't think my heart can take it"

"I can't make any promises on that Vega" The Goth said with a smirk "But how about we leave this conversation for another time? Your anger got me all hot and bothered and I would like it if you fed my lower half"

"Hey if you named my appendix then I would like it if you referred to your vagina by the name I gave her"

"That's not happening!"

"Well then I guess the closest your gonna get to some action is that naked picture of your sexy girlfriend"

Jade growled "You play dirty Vega"

"I learned from the best West" Tori shot back "So what will it be?"

"Fine" The Goth relented "Vega, will you feed... ":"

"What's that Jade?" Tori asked coyly "I couldn't hear you"

":"

"You can whisper all you want Jade I'm not the one whose hot and bothered"

The Goth glared at her "You are just being difficult aren't you?"

"Yead, you caught me"

"Fine Vega, _Pinky_ is hungry now will you stop being a pain in the ass and do me?!"

"Gladly"

Seconds later both teenagers got under the covers of Jade's queen size bed, they were also fast getting undressed.

They started making out until Tori slowly stopped much to Jade's chagrin.

"What now?!"

"I am not doing anything with Lady Sax watching us"

"Are... You... Kidding... _**ME**_?!" Jade snarled "It's your appendix! She can't see us! She's not alive!"

"Well who drew a face on it?" Tori retorted "I don't want to have her crying eyes looking at us, it's weird!"

 _ **"AHHHGHHH!"**_

* * *

 _ **So did Jade and Tori had their sexy time? Who knows? Heh heh.**_

 _ **I figured it would be a fun way to end the story with Jade hot and bothered, specially since she put Tori through so much anxiety and technically speaking she put herself into a corner; the perfect payback wouldn't you agree?.**_

 _ **I mean usually in Jori stories I read Jade always has the last word when it comes to her relationship with Tori but in this one our favourite Vega has Jade wrapped around her finger.**_

 ** _What? Even Tori can have a playful get vengeful side, no?_**

 ** _Anyways to explain a few things you may or may not wonder, the word "Sax" is actually Swedish which literally means scissors, so Jade named Tori's appendix "Lady Scissors" rather fitting, no?_**

 ** _As for the name Tori chose for Jade's vagina? I figured "Pinky" would be the worst possible name Tori could come up with and one Jade would hate a lot considering it's both infantile as well as coming close to the color pink which Jade hates._**

 ** _The name of the story "Memento" was meant as an in joke since The appendix as well as several objects pointed out in the fic were special moments in the Jori relationship._**

 ** _Now the biggest question here is why Jade drew on the appendix? The idea came to me while watching an old episode of Rocko's modern life in which his appendix apparently was alive then died_** ** _, yeah weird but then again this whole idea is plain weird._**

 ** _Anyways, your thoughts?_**

 ** _Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


End file.
